Joker Footage
by J.R. Jones
Summary: One Shot: GCPD Recovered Joker Footage. Found June 21, 2008. Video recovered during the on-going Joker investigation. For mature viewers only.


**GCPD Recovered Joker Footage.**

_Found June 21, 2008_

The room was only lightened by the dimly faint florescent lights. The camera zoomed in to a man chained to a wooden chair, which in turn was tied to a metal pole. The man was middle-aged and covered in black padding. Blood ran down from the gash on the upper right half of his forehead. _"Say hello to the camera..."_ Sweat dripped from his hair slowly down his face, while faint chuckles of maniacal enjoyment could be heard in the background. The man looked up with fear in his eyes, as if he was looking into the eyes of the devil, he remained silent. _"What's your name? Hmm." _The cameraman asked, his voice could only be described as a rasping, yet, high pitched tone. Nevertheless, just the sound of the mystery man's voice sent shivers down the spine of his victim. The bound man stared deeply into the camera breathing heavily as if he was scared to say a word. The mystery man spoke again, pleading with the bound man to speak,_"Well come on, you want the people of Gotham to know your name don't ya?"_ The bound man looked up as tears slowly dripped down his face along with the sweat and blood.

_ "My- My name is John Myers..." _Faint clapping could be heard from behind the camera. "_Good, Now we are gettin' somewhere...I have some questions for you John, if you don't mind?" _The man asked in a tone full of excitement. The camera was then placed on a high ledge to create a better view of the victim and the 'mystery' man. Mr. Mystery walked slowly over to the man with a small knife. He slid the knife over the man's dark black clothing and padding. _"Why are you dressed up like a lil' old bat?" _John looked up at his kidnapper and gave him a determined stare, even for a man in his position. _"To show Gotham that we aren't afraid of freaks like you." _John's kidnapper turned, finally exposing his face, and gave an sarcastic nod into the camera.

John's kidnapper had a deep smile carved into his cheeks covered by red lipstick, over his face was plain white paint, then a thick layer of black face paint over his eyes. It was like looking at a clown from hell, which may have been why he called himself the Joker. _"Oh freaks like me..." _The Joker said as he stabbed the knife into John's right shoulder. His screams were loud and agonizing, they grew in tone as the Joker twisted his knife in circles. Blood gushed out of the wound with every turn of the Joker's wrist. The Joker let out a loud sigh as he pulled the knife out and chuckled some more. _"You know your right John, you don't seem to scared of me... Now do ya?" _The Joker asked as he pushed his bloody hands against John's face and smeared the blood on his cheek and forehead. _"Jus- Just kill me... get it ova- over with." _John asked as he looked into the Joker's eyes for mercy. Torture was finally getting to the guy. The Joker smiled into John's face and let out a loud maniacal laugh, all John could do was cringe. _"But where's the fun in that John? Oh, no, I have plans for you Johnny-boy. You and I are going to get to know each other a little better._"

The Joker said as he turned on his heel and picked up the camera. The camera shook from the Joker's awkward steps, as he made his way over to John. Next, he pulled the camera up to the air. It was held with his left hand, to show the Joker's right hand holding a knife clinched to the beginning of John's cheek. _"Oh were going to have a whole lotta laughs together..."_ The Joker said as he pulled the knife upward slitting John's cheek, as the blood sprayed the Joker dropped the camera to the ground. Only John's painful screams could be heard over the Joker's insane laugh. _"Ahahahahahahahaha!"_ Each scream was louder then the next, blood could be seen dripping down John's cloths and onto the white concrete ground.

John's legs slowly stopped to kick and his screams slowly faded into silence. A bloody knife was dropped in front of the camera lense. In a few quick moments, the Joker picked up the camera and smiled into it as blood ran down his dark purple gloves. _"You all want order in Gotham? Well, with pests like batman running around you won't have order._ _Sadly, Johnny-boy had to learn that the hard way. Right Johnny?" _The Joker explained as he panned over and showed the bloody grimace of John's face.His cheek's slit open and still dripping with blood. Under his cheeks was a deep cut into the front of his throat. The Joker pushed John's lifeless head backward and spun the camera back around to his face and went on with his closing speech._ "Until the Bat reveals himself for who he truly is, more of his wannabes will be killed. People will die, trust me... I'm a man of my word." _With that, the camera was turned off turning the screen into a dark canvas.


End file.
